Caïus
by Lilith Yorlane
Summary: Il ne faut jamais faire de promesses à la légère. Et Severus ne le sait que trop bien. Sirius un peu moins. Alors il va le lui enseigner, de la même manière qu'il le lui avait enseigné. (Slash SB/SS, mention de Mpreg, c'est noir, noir, noir).


Salut, saluuuuut !

Alors voilà, encore un petit OS sortit de nulle part, genre je bloque trop sur le prochain chapitre de la boite, j'ai trop de truc à faire et la tête pleine d'histoires, tout ça tout ça, bref, je poste ça.

Histoire que vous ayez quelque chose "à vous mettre sous la dent".

Par contre, je vous préviens, c'est **sombre, très sombre.**

Ça parle de douleur, le genre qui ne s'efface pas, _jamais._

Ça parle d'une perte irrécupérable.

Ça parle d'un homme brisé, qui en brise un autre, par pures représailles.

Ça parle d'amour et de rêves.

Ça parle de haine et de blessures.

C'est l'histoire de vies brisées et de pardon accordé.

C'est l'histoire de trahisons que rien ne peut faire oublier.

* * *

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de l'immense table de la très noble et très ancienne Maison des Black pour une énième réunion de l'ordre, en ce jour pluvieux du 27 mars.

Comme d'habitude, ils discutaient des derniers morts, des dernières attaques des mangemorts, des actions que l'Ordre du Phoenix allait entreprendre, avec ou sans l'aide de leur espion – lui aussi présent autour de la table, droit comme la justice, sombre et amer, envoyant inlassablement piques et sarcasmes à l'évadé de prison qui tentait de défendre son cas.

Personne n'avait prévu l'orage qui allait éclater.

– Je vous le promets, Albus.

– Pour ce que valent tes promesses, Black, railla l'espion depuis l'autre côté de la table.

– Severus, s'il te plait, tenta le vieil homme.

– Oh non, laissez-le donc parler Albus, qu'on entende enfin ce qu'il a à dire, fulmina Sirius. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elles ont, mes promesses. Je ne crois pas que les tiennes valent grand-chose. »

Le silence s'abattit autour de la table, chape de plomb maintenant chacun en alerte, attendant que l'orage éclate inévitablement.

– Elles valent certainement bien plus que les tiennes, clébard galeux, parce qu'au moins, j'ai le mérite de ne pas en faire à tort et à travers et, mieux, je les _tiens_. »

Le dernier mot avait été craché, plein du mépris et de la haine que le Maitre des Potions vouait à son ancien camarade d'école et son corps entier s'était tendu, tous ses muscles prêts à entrer en action lorsqu'il faudrait bondir devant ce lâche pour lui arracher les yeux et la langue.

Comme une réponse inconsciente, le corps de Sirius se tendit aussi, son visage virant au cramoisi alors qu'il se retenait d'envoyer son verre plein d'alcool au visage aussi rouge que le sien de Snape, donc la mâchoire serrée, les bras croisés et le regard dur exprimaient clairement la haine qu'il lui vouait.

– Tu as été bien sot de croire une promesse que je t'aurais faite, _Servilus,_ parce qu'il est évi… Il s'arrêta au ricanement totalement méprisant de Snape. _Quoi_ , aboya-t-il. Ne va pas me dire que tu as pris à cœur une promesse que j'aurais faite à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ha ! Ce serait la meilleure celle-là ! Servilus qui s'inquiète pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne ! T'entends ça Moony, ricana-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre Maraudeur.

– Sirius, vous devriez vous taire, lança froidement un Dumbledore absolument polaire et plus du tout pétillant de l'œil. Et vous rasseoir. »

Sirius s'exécuta, aussi surprit que le reste de l'assemblée.

Snape regardait ailleurs, mâchoire serrée et bras croisés, tentant silencieusement de reprendre son calme – bien qu'il sache que cela lui serait impossible. Pas aujourd'hui.

Sa seule envie était d'en finir, de crever l'abcès une fois pour toute, de lui dire. De le mettre plus bas que terre, comme lui-même l'avait été après sa trahison et son départ. De le blesser dans son âme, aussi profondément qu'il l'avait été, de lui inoculer le poison lent et douloureux de la culpabilité et du remord, de le pousser à mourir comme _il_ était mort.

–Severus, appela doucement le directeur.

L'interpelé se tourna vers lui, plongeant un instant son regard sombre dans celui bleu et inquiet de son mentor, son _sauveur_ avant de secouer la tête, péniblement, presque douloureusement, pour en chasser les pensées tentatrices et néfastes au bon déroulement de cette réunion.

– Ca… Ne va pas être possible Albus.

– Ho ho ! Entendez-vous ça ? Serait-ce de la heu… Douleur que je perçois dans ta voix Servilus, railla un Sirius goguenard dont la surprise n'avait pas fait long feu. J'espère qu' _il_ n'est pas devenu comme toi ! À moins que tu l'aies offert en sacrifice à ton vénéré Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

La colère du professeur revint, plus forte encore, faisant crépiter sa magie autour de lui, lui donnant une aura dangereuse qui n'échappa à personne – et certainement pas à un Rémus Lupin à l'avant-veille de la pleine lune.

– Tiens, je pensais que tu l'avais oublié, susurra Severus affreusement bas – dangereusement bas. C'est maintenant que tu t'en inquiètes ? Il est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ? Mais si cela peut te rassurer, sache qu' _il_ n'a pas rejoint le Seigneur de Ténèbres et qu'il ne le fera _jamais_.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Où est-il ? Qu'en as-tu fais ?! J'exige de le voir, s'emporta un Sirius Black tour à tour rouge de fureur et pâle de frayeur.

– Tu veux que je te l'amène, peut-être ? Que tu puisses constater ce que donnent tes promesses faites à la légère. Taisez-vous, Albus. Il l'aura cherché et, plus que tout, _mérité._ Ne bouge pas, Black, je vais le chercher.

Et Snape s'en fut, le danger de sa dernière phrase flottant dans l'air, épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de la tête d'un Sirius Black furieux.

– La réunion est ajournée, lâcha Dumbledore. Je vous prierai de tous sortir avant le retour de Severus. Pas vous, Sirius, contra-t-il froidement avant que l'interpelé ait pu produire la moindre protestation. Vous êtes concerné de très près. Peut-être souhaitez-vous que Remus vous soutienne ?

L'animagus jeta un regard étonné au directeur puis à un Remus Lupin totalement paumé qui avait l'impression de se retrouver dans l'œil du cyclone alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Mais il devait être là pour son ami non ? Malgré les années, malgré la pleine lune, il fallait qu'il soutienne le dernier Maraudeur, d'autant plus qu'il sentait son angoisse grandir de seconde en seconde.

Alors il alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son ami, la rive opposée étant occupée par un Dumbledore affreusement fermé. Le vieil homme était blessé, en colère et déçu. Profondément.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question que Severus revenait, la salle à peine vidée.

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds, son regard parcourant l'espace derrière l'homme sombre qui approchait, droit et tendu, à la recherche de quelque chose.

– Où est-il ?!

Mais le sombre personnage ne dit rien, ne bougeant que pour déposer devant l'animagus un pot noir et clos, de la taille de ceux que les Sorciers utilisaient habituellement pour stocker la poudre de cheminette.

Mais les yeux perçant du Loup comprirent bien vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de poudre de cheminette : le pot était bien trop ouvragé et trop bien entretenu pour qu'il serve simplement d'objet de stockage.

-Il est là, répondit Severus. Dans ce pot, là, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il en reste.

-Tu mens, fit Sirius d'une voix blanche. Tu mens, tu mens, _tu mens_ , ce n'est pas possible autrement. C'est un pot à poudre de cheminette ça, pas autre chose. Je te le demande une dernière fois Severus, _où est Caïus ?!_

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de pousser un peu plus le petit pot, à peine plus gros que son poing, vers un Sirius Black en plein déni.

-Ouvre-le.

Et il le fit.

La main tremblante, le visage pâle comme la mort, la peur suintant par tous les pores de sa peau et son esprit refusant obstinément d'admettre l'horrible vérité.

Mais elles étaient bien là.

Étonnamment blanches, en une quantité anormalement petite, accompagnées d'un médaillon et d'un papier roussi.

Les cendres d'une vie.

– Pourquoi… Comment, demanda le dernier des Black d'une voix blanche. Comment as-tu pu…

– Ceci, répondit l'accusé en désignant l'urne funéraire d'une main pâle et coupant son interlocuteur dans sa phrase hésitante, est ton œuvre Black.

–Non. Je n'aurais jamais…

– Et pourtant, tu l'as fait.

– Non, c'est toi ! Tu n'es voulais pas, TU NE VOULAIS MÊME PAS LE GARDER !

– Veux-tu savoir ce qui est arrivé ?

– ÉVIDEMMENT ! COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER FAIRE CA ?!

-Taisez-vous, Sirius, ordonna Dumbledore d'une voix froide. Lâchez ce couvercle, asseyez-vous et écoutez.

Sirius s'exécuta, tremblant et pâle, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise entre son ami bien plus que perdu et le directeur bien plus que furieux.

– Il s'est, commença le potionniste d'une voix hésitante et légèrement tremblante. Il a arrêté de se nourrir. Parce que tu lui avais fait une promesse, Sirius, est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Avant de partir à la chasse au rat, tu l'as regardé dans les yeux et tu lui as promis de revenir pour le dîner. Et il t'a cru et attendu.

L'animagus lui jeta au directeur un regard plein de peur que le vieil homme ignora superbement.

– Pendant quatre mois.

– Tu mens.

Dumbledore eut un discret mouvement de baguette, clouant l'animagus à sa chaise et bloquant sa langue contre son palais.

–Non. Après ton… Départ, il est venu me chercher parce qu'il avait faim. Alors je l'ai fait manger, puis je l'ai lavé et ce n'est qu'après que j'ai vu la gazette. Il a eu peur, tu sais. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'a rien dit, il est même resté étonnamment calme ce jour-là. Il t'attendait, il ne demandait pas après toi. Parce qu'il pensait que tu rentrerais, pour le diner, comme tu le lui avais promis. Il te _croyait_.

Le potionniste fixait l'animagus de son regard noir et vide. Il l'observait secouer la tête, incapable de parler ou de bouger sur sa chaise, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, son corps entier hurlant au mensonge.

– Et pourtant. Le soir est arrivé, et l'heure du dîner aussi. Et il a refusé de manger. Il disait qu'il fallait t'attendre, que tu avais promis et que tu allais revenir. Je lui ai dit que tu ne lui en voudrais pas de manger sans lui, que ce que tu avais à faire prenait simplement un peu plus de temps que prévu, que tu serais là à son réveil le lendemain. J'ai pris ta défense Sirius, pour son bien, mais il a refusé de manger sans toi. Alors je l'ai couché après lui avoir promis de le réveiller si tu rentrais, j'ai attendu qu'il s'endorme et je suis sorti de sa chambre. Mais ça l'a réveillé, alors il m'a rejoint sur le canapé et s'est redormi en fixant la porte _(il marqua une courte pause, secouant la tête de dépit en voyant l'autre secouer la sienne violemment, comme pour empêcher les mots de l'atteindre)_. Et il y eut une autre gazette le lendemain. Le hibou l'a réveillé, et moi, je n'avais pas dormi, me demandant sans cesse ce qui pouvait bien te prendre autant de temps. Et J'ai su ce que tu avais tenté, et j'ai cru que tu étais le traitre, celui qui avait vendu James et Lili, chose que je refusais de croire depuis la veille. Mais non, voilà que tu avais tué Pettigrow j'ai su alors que tu ne reviendrais pas.

– Mais Pettigrow, commença Lupin.

– À cette époque, c'était Sirius le traitre, même pour toi Lupin, cracha Severus avant de revenir sur Sirius. Mais lui, n'a eu que ton nom à la bouche, dès qu'il s'est réveillé. Il t'a appelé, a refusé de manger, n'a rien prononcé d'autre que ton nom de la journée. Et moi, j'étais perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire. Albus est arrivé et nous a emmenés à Poudlard, pour m'interroger, pour savoir si je savais quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ta trahison – mais je ne savais rien. Je n'étais au courant de rien, je n'avais conscience de rien d'autre que de ta nouvelle trahison. La seule chose que je savais, c'est que tu as abandonné ton – _mon_ fils une seconde fois. Et Albus m'a permis de rester à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant de Slughorn en attendant la rentrée suivante, avec lui. Une chance inespérée, si l'on peut dire. Mais il demandait toujours après toi. Jour après jour, refusant de manger, perdant ses forces. « Sirius a promis, il va revenir, il faut l'attendre ». Il était plus entêté que nous deux réunis, Sirius, tu le sais.

L'interpelé avait arrêté de bouger, sa tête pendant mollement contre son torse, émettant de temps à autre un gémissement de douleur.

-Alors j'ai attendu avec lui. Je restais à l'infirmerie avec lui, j'y passais tout mon temps libre, mangeant à côté de lui dans l'espoir que ça le fasse réagir. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que tu ne reviendrais pas, Albus et Poppy aussi, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Nous avons essayé de lui donner des potions mais son estomac ne gardait rien. Alors j'ai attendu. Chaque nuit, je me suis couché avec lui, l'écoutant t'appeler dans son sommeil – parce qu'il pensait que tu allais revenir. Chaque jour je voyais ses yeux – tes yeux – s'éteindre un peu plus, son regard se voiler. Il ne faisait plus que dormir et maigrissait un peu plus chaque jour. Et chaque soir, quand il entendait l'heure du diner sonner, il regardait la porte pendant de longues minutes en espérant te voir arriver.  
« J'ai hurlé, j'ai supplié, j'ai tenté de le faire chanter – tout, tout pour qu'il comprenne, qu'il l'accepte, mais tu lui avais fait une promesse, tu lui avais juré de revenir. Et un jour, Poppy m'a annoncé que c'était la fin, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, que quoi qu'il arrive, sauf miracle, il mourrait. Mais le seul miracle aurait été que tu passes cette foutue porte et que tu le fasses manger. Je l'aurais fait si j'avais eu un cheveu de toi – mais ce n'était pas le cas, parce que tu ne laisses rien que des cendres derrière toi. Alors j'ai attendu l'inévitable, qui a fini par arriver.  
« Il est mort dans mes bras, un soir. Il s'est tourné vers moi, il m'a demandé, avec sa petite voix toute cassée de ne pas avoir parlé pendant des semaines : « il ne va pas revenir hein ? Il a menti ? ». Et je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que pleurer et le serrer contre moi. Je me suis excusé à ta place, pour moi aussi – de ne pas avoir su le protéger de toi – il m'a dit que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le serrer contre moi et d'attendre qu'il meure. Ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs, et je l'ai gardé là, contre mon moi, pendant trois jours, espérant qu'il se réveillerait, qu'il se remettrait à respirer, qu'il recommencerait à manger. Mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé, Sirius, parce qu'il était mort et que son corps, étrangement maigre, commençait à gonfler. Je ne sais pas comment Poppy et Albus ont réussi à me séparer de lui, mais il a bien fallu faire quelque chose. Alors je leur ai dit de l'incinérer, parce que sa tombe allait être… »

Sa voix se brisa, imposant le silence dans la pièce.

Pour Remus, la douleur profondément ancrée dans l'âme du potionniste était bien plus insupportable que celle, neuve et fraiche, de son ami. Son ami qui avait abandonné son enfant et le père de son enfant pour aller chasser le traitre. Son ami qui lui avait caché avoir eu un enfant avec Severus Rogue – autant que cela soit possible. Son ami qui avait abandonné sa famille pour venger ses amis, sans penser une seule seconde à ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Son ami trop sûr de ses capacités.

– Il pesait à peine plus de 4 kilos. 4 kilos et 387 grammes exactement, – inimaginable pour un enfant de 3 ans et demi. Mais il a trouvé la force de t'attendre pendant 4 longs mois, 4 mois d'une lente descente aux enfers Sirius. J'ai dû regarder mon fils mourir parce que j'étais tout ce qui lui restait et qu'il était tout ce qu'il me restait. Je te hais, Sirius Black, et s'il ne fallait en tuer qu'un, de la manière la plus lente et la plus douloureuse qui soit, ce serait toi. Pas Voldemort, pas Pettigrow, toi. Et je ferais ça lentement, le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible, simplement pour que tu souffres à peine ce que j'ai souffert. Tu m'as convaincu de le garder, alors que je ne le voulais pas, tu m'as convaincu, me promettant, me jurant de rester, d'être là pour lui – et tu t'es enfui à la fin de l'année scolaire, avec tes amis, me laissant seul avec Poppy alors qu'il naissait.  
« Mais j'avais encore de l'espoir, naïf que j'étais. L'espoir que tu reviennes, puis celui de pouvoir me débrouiller par moi-même, trouver un travail honnête et pouvoir l'élever décemment. Mais tu n'es pas revenu, et je n'avais pas de travail. Potter et toi d'un côté, Voldemort de l'autre, vous aviez annoncé à tous ceux susceptible de m'engager, soit que j'étais un mangemort, soit que je ne l'étais pas et qu'ils risquaient la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres en m'engageant. Parce qu'il me voulait, _lui_.  
« Et mes parents, Sirius, Merlin mes parents. Est-ce que tu sais que j'ai dû les tuer pour sauver notre fils ? Ma mère ne voulait pas d'un bâtard qui mettait en danger sa position déjà trop précaire aux yeux des autres sang-purs mon père ne voulait pas d'un autre anormal chez lui. Ils ont tenté de le tuer, tu sais ? Tobias l'a secoué alors qu'il pleurait une nuit, Eileen a tenté de l'étrangler. Alors je les ai tués, j'ai brûlé leurs corps au fond du jardin et j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus que lui pour répondre aux besoins de mon enfant. Parce qu' _ils_ ont toujours été plus importants que nous, Sirius, tes prétendus amis, ceux que tu as trahis et qui t'ont trahi ! Tu m'as laissé seul à Poudlard, sur le point de le mettre au monde simplement pour maintenir Potter dans l'illusion qu' _il_ était la personne la plus importante de ta vie. Pourquoi leur cacher d'ailleurs ? Je t'ai donné beaucoup trop, Sirius, je t'ai fait confiance, alors que je n'aurais pas dû. J'ai cru en toi, en ta loyauté – mais elle n'allait pas vers moi, cette loyauté, et encore moins envers notre enfant. Elle allait uniquement envers Potter. Potter qui allait épouser Evans. Potter que tu as aidé à préparer son mariage. Potter dont tu as été le témoin.  
« Et moi, à Poudlard, puis chez mes parents, puis dans cette maison que j'avais débarrassée de ses dangers, essayant de nourrir notre enfant, de ne pas penser à toi et ton abandon, simplement de survivre un jour de plus. Et te voilà que tu reviens, avec tes excuses et tes supplications. Et moi, épuisé, qui te laisse revenir dans ma vie, uniquement pour lui, parce que je pensais qu'il avait le droit de connaitre son père. Je suis passé outre ton abandon, je suis passé outre ta colère lorsque tu as découvert la marque sur mon bras, je suis passé outre tes histoires du bonheur de James et Lili Potter que tu racontais sans cesse, sans te rendre compte que moi, pendant que tu t'amusais, j'assumais _tes_ responsabilité. Et même après leur mort ils étaient encore plus importants que nous, que _notre fils_. Tu t'es précipité pour les venger alors que nous étions là, devant toi, bien vivants. _Tu n'as même pas prit la peine de me prévenir de ton départ !_  
« J'aurais dû savoir que tu l'abandonnerais encore. J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais le pire des poisons pour lui. Je n'aurais pas dû croire une autre de tes promesses.  
« J'espère que tu souffres Sirius Black, et que tu souffriras le reste de ta vie. S'il y avait un moyen, _un seul moyen,_ de te faire vivre l'enfer que j'ai vécu, je le ferais un millier de fois ».

Il se tut.

Remus se tourna vers Sirius, détachant enfin ses yeux du couvercle de l'urne abandonné devant lui.

Le meilleur ami de James semblait mort ses yeux gris regardant dans le vague, sa tête pendant mollement sur sa poitrine.

Remus ne ressentait que la haine et la douleur de Severus, assit en face d'eux, qui fixait Sirius.

Évidemment qu'il détestait les enfants si le sien était mort.

Évidemment qu'il était amer si son unique enfant était mort dans ses bras.

Évidemment qu'il ne supportait pas leurs imbécilités s'il voyait le sien dans chacun d'entre eux.

Évidemment qu'il haïssait Sirius au-delà de toute raison.

Le potionniste prit le papier brûlé dans l'urne et le posa devant Sirius. Il s'agissait d'une photo étrangement immobile d'un Sirius de presque 20 ans souriant du bonheur d'un parent tenant un bébé de moins d'un an.

Le dernier des Black tendit la main vers le cliché, assommé qu'il était, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

– Je l'avais mise dans son cercueil, parce que c'était toi qu'il voulait. Et elle n'a pas brûlé, comme s'il avait refusé, finalement, de croire que tu étais parti. Alors je l'ai mise dans l'urne. Je voulais simplement que tu la voies.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la photographie, qui prit feu instantanément.

Il reboucha l'urne et s'en fut, sans un regard pour l'un d'entre eux.

Sans un regard pour Sirius effondré.

« De toute façon », pensèrent Remus et le Loup « il ne le mérite pas ».

Remus s'en fut aussi, suivant le maitre des potions qui avait oublié de lui fournir sa fiole mensuelle.

Mais il n'oubliera jamais ces quelques mots inscrits en lettre de feu à l'intérieur du couvercle de l'urne.

 _« Caïus Black-Snape, 2/08/1978 - 27/03/1982 »_

* * *

 _Hum... Voilà, voilà._

 _Pfiou!_

 _Je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé, j'espère que vous n'avez pas pleuré..._

 _J'ai toujours eu du mal avec le Mpreg, mais bizarrement, entre Sirius et Severus, ça ne me semble pas si... incongru. Bizarre._

 _Enfin bref, je pense écrire une version où le petit-mais-pas-tant-que-ça Caïus rencontre son autre père... Ce serait plus joyeux, non?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_

 _A bientôt j'espère,_

 _Lilith Yorlane._

 _P.S_


End file.
